Howdy Doody in Spain
1976 film. Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|Hello? I'm going to Spain for a vacation. Elmer.jpg|Hiedi? What the Hell are you doing looking like that. Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|I'm not Hiedi. Elmer.jpg|Who are you, then? Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|I'm Howdy Doody. Elmer.jpg|Imposter. Bob_Smith.jpg|Elmer, this is the new Howdy Doody. She's Lady Elaine's lesbian cousin. Elmer.jpg|I knew she was an imposter. Bob Smith.jpg|Yeah she is. Just like Mr. X. Mr X.jpg|What? I ain't no imposter. Bob Smith.jpg|Yes you are. You belonged to Frank Paris and inspired Sydney Newman. Mr X.jpg|Oh. Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|I'm visiting Spain because this country won't accept me. Elmer.jpg|What do you mean we won't accept you? Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|I'm a bigender lesbian. Elmer.jpg|Oh. Bob Smith.jpg|I accept you. Elmer.jpg|Weren't you born female, though? Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|I was. I wanna be male like you, Bob, and my British brother, Stooky Bill. Elmer.jpg|Oh. Bob Smith.jpg|Lady Elaine has to come. Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|Why? Bob Smith.jpg|Because... 1765.jpg|I was born male, but I transitioned into a female after I found out I was a lesbian. Stooky Bill.png|Sis? 1765.jpg|Yes? Stooky Bill.png|I'm coming with you. Bob Smith.jpg|I want to come. Elmer.jpg|I'm inviting my sister, Hiedi to come. 1765.jpg|Sure. Hiedi.jpg|I'm here. Elmer.jpg|Oh, good. I'm coming to Spain with you and Howdy Doody. Tyler Johnson.jpg|Have fun in Spain. Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|Goodbye. Insert commercial screen.png Madrid.jpeg|Madrid, Spain Bob Smith.jpg|It's Howdy Doody time! Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|Yes it is. And before we rent a hotel room, I'm gonna look for some people to accept me. Bob Smith.jpg|Okay. Scene Missing.PNG|Spanish Man: ¡Hola, hombre! Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|For fuck's sake, I'm bigender. I'm not male. Bob Smith.jpg|Shut up, Spanish man! Scene Missing.PNG|Spanish Man: Bigender? Tienes que estar bromeando. Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|Check your privilege, hombre. Bob Smith.jpg|I'm so glad that Happy Days revived Howdy Doody. Scene Missing.PNG|Buenos días, hombre. Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|Again, I'm bigender, not male. You need to accept me and not call me a hombre. Scene Missing.PNG|Este hombre está loco. Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|NO. Scene Missing.PNG|Este hombre no es una mujer. Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|I'm both man and woman. Bob Smith.jpg|Don't listen to that Spanish cunt. Scene Missing.PNG|¿Este tipo es intolerante para las minorías cuando está en casa en América? Bob Smith.jpg|I'm not bigoted. Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|We're going to a hotel now. Bob Smith.jpg|Okay. We need to get away from that crazy man Scene Missing.PNG|¿A quién llamas loco, homo-phile? Bob Smith.jpg|That term is outdated, as we use the term "homosexual". Have a good day, sir. Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|We're going to a hotel now. Bob Smith.jpg|Okay. Hotel.jpg Bob Smith.jpg|You do whatever you want, okay. Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|Yes, Bob. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|Spanish people suck? Who is that man? Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|I'm Howdy Doody. Also, I'm not a fucking man. I'm a bigender lesbian, okay? Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|You're a woman. I hate Italians. Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|I'm also a man, though. And why do you hate Spaniards? Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|They're dirty d*gos. I also hate Italians. Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|Why? Italians seem like nice people. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|Nope. Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|How come? Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|The mafia. They're criminals and greasers and Axis supporters. Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|You're just relying on stereotypes and negative things from the past. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|No I'm not. Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|Yes you are. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|You know what? Make me. Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|No thank you. (Goes inside the hotel) Manny.jpg|Excuse me? Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|Yes? Manny.jpg|Are you male or female? Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|I'm a bigender lesbian. Manny.jpg|Oh. Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|Bob? There was a deer who hated Spanish and Italian people. Bob Smith.jpg|Sorry, I'm busy right now. Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|Oh. Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|How dafuq do I buy a hotel room? Superman.jpg|Hello. Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|Superman? Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|Kill yourself, Superman. Superman.jpg|OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH- Censor sign.png|(Superman's head explodes) 1765.jpg|Deer, you stole my name. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|No, you stole my name, bitch. 1765.jpg|I was here first. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|No. 1765.jpg|Liar. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|I'll prove it to you then. Insert commercial screen.png|Wizard: We'll be back in a moment. Insert commercial screen.png|And now, we return to this special program. Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|¿Hola, hotel manager? SMLGoodman.jpg|Si. Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|Me gustaría comprar una habitación de hotel, por favor. SMLGoodman.jpg|Que? Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|Okay. I'm buying one myself. Jimmysavile.jpg|Hello? Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|Oh hey, Jimmy. Jimmysavile.jpg|I have my own show. Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|Oh hell no. Jimmysavile.jpg|Yes, it's true. By the way, come with me. I've got a surprise for you. Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|No. Jimmysavile.jpg|I've hired a personal butler to cater for you. Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|Oh, sure. Men-in-drag-french-maid-costume-1-large.jpg|I'm your new personal butler/maid. I identify as a transsexual. Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|Hi. What's that thing in your hand? Men-in-drag-french-maid-costume-1-large.jpg|Nothing. Just sit down. Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|No thank you. I'd like to know how to buy a hotel room. Stwephanie.JPG|Excuse me, sir? Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|Don't call me sir. I'm bigender, and I'm not a man. Pwizel.JPG|Excuse me, miss? But move, please. Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|STOP! (jumps and causes the ground to shake) Elmer.jpg|What the hell? Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|I am tired of people referring to me as "sir" and "miss" when I'm clearly bigender. If you keep up like this Pixel, you need to check your privilege. Pwizel.JPG|What? I'm black. Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|No, you're white. Pwizel.JPG|Liar. I'm anti-liberal. Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|You have no privilege then. If you don't like liberals, you've got no privilege to check. Pwizel.JPG|Mind blown. Uncle Henry.jpg|Burn all Spaniards Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|How come? Uncle Henry.jpg|They suck! Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|That's not a reason. Uncle Henry.jpg|Don't care. This is my son... Th (85).jpg|Hey. Uncle Henry.jpg|Gays must die! Th (85).jpg|I pack fudge. Meanwhile.png Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|Hotel room? Eleventh Doctor (Doctor Who).jpg|Here ya go! Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|Which floor? Eleventh Doctor (Doctor Who).jpg|The third floor. By the way, if you see a sign reading your name, that indicates that it's the room I bought for you. Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|Thank you. Manny.jpg|Hola! Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|Hello. Manny.jpg|One day, I'm gonna be a handyman. Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|I'm handy already. Please let me through my hotel room. Manny.jpg|Oh, sorry. Insert commercial screen.png Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|Now that I've got my own hotel room, I'll sit on the bed for the rest of the day. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|(outside;screaming) KILL D*GOS AND THE SPANIARDS! Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|Shut up. Barney Bunch mansion.jpg Bob Smith.jpg|Hello? 250px-Barney.jpg|KILL D*GOS! Bob Smith.jpg|No. Scary Steve n Blue.jpg|Hai! :D Bob Smith.jpg|Well, this is really confusing right now. Squirrel and hedgehog 25.jpg|Hail our supreme leader! Bob Smith.jpg|Barney, what happened? Please explain to me. 250px-Barney.jpg|I joined the KKK. Kill all (do not insert N-word). Bob Smith.jpg|What? 250px-Barney.jpg|****** must die. Bob Smith.jpg|Hey, Drew? DrewPickles.gif|Yeah? Bob Smith.jpg|Why did Barney join the KKK? DrewPickles.gif|Are you serious? Bob Smith.jpg|Yes, I am. 250px-Barney.jpg|Death to the fa- DrewPickles.gif|BARNEY! 250px-Barney.jpg|Join the KKK, my dear child. DrewPickles.gif|No. I'm not going to Barney, no matter what you say. 250px-Barney.jpg|DO IT! DrewPickles.gif|No. 250px-Barney.jpg|ARGH! Censor sign.png|Barney starts to grow, for some reason. DrewPickles.gif|You're growing. Super evil barney 3.jpg|ROAR! DrewPickles.gif|OH SHIT!!! Bob Smith.jpg|I'm done. Squirrel and hedgehog 25.jpg|Time to destroy these American bastards. Censor sign.png|(Bob shoots himself) Squirrel and hedgehog 25.jpg|Oh. Hotel.jpg Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|(reading newspaper) Buffalo Bob Smith shoots self, in critical condition Eleventh Doctor (Doctor Who).jpg|Are you okay in here? Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|I need to shit. Elmer.jpg|I'm sorry, but I need to return to the US. Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|Elmer, I have to shit. Where's the restroom? Elmer.jpg|Near the balcony on the fifth floor, be careful because it's slippery. Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|Can't get up. Please carry me. Elmer.jpg|The bathroom is near the pool. Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|Oh. 51g-P8rf90L.jpg|Hi! :D Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|Fred, carry me to the bathroom or die. But please be aware of the slippery floor. 51g-P8rf90L.jpg|Why? Also by the way, I have to meet up with Bill Cosby tonight. Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|I have to shit. 51g-P8rf90L.jpg|Okay. (picks up Howdy Doody) Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|Right over there. 51g-P8rf90L.jpg|Alright. Oh! (slips on the ground and drops Howdy Doody) Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|FUCK! Don't worry, Ozar will heal us both. IMG 8197.PNG Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|Alright. Fred, take me to the restroom. Daniel C Snyder II.jpg|Can I? Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|Fine. Fred is a weakling, anyway Daniel C Snyder II.jpg|Sure. The Bathroom.jpg Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|(gets put on the toilet) Heavy. Download kindlephoto-14460979.jpg|Hello? Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|The fuck? Someone must have been trapped in the sewer. Download kindlephoto-14460979.jpg|Blacktress Janet Hubert. Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|Just ignore her. (starts pooping) Download kindlephoto-14460979.jpg|SHITE! (dies) Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|Good. Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|Now that I've finished taking a crap, I need someone to clean me up. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|I wanna invade Poland! Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|Elaine, clean my ass. Now. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|NOPE! Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|Fine. Elmer? Majirawaifupillow.jpg|ME! ME! Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|Okay. Censor sign.png Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|Oh yeah!!!!! Censor sign.png|(Suddenly, the toilet breaks) Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|Oh fuck. Maid man! Men-in-drag-french-maid-costume-1-large.jpg|Yæ? Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|Carry me, please. Men-in-drag-french-maid-costume-1-large.jpg|Okay. (carries Howdy Doody) You're too heavy. Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|I need three buff American military wolves to carry me. Th (3).jpeg|You called us? Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|Yes. Please carry me. Th (3).jpeg|Alright Censor sign.png|The three wolves carry Howdy Doody. Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|Thanks! Th (3).jpeg|You're welcome. Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|I need to meet up with that squirrel and some hedgehog. Squirrel and hedgehog 25.jpg|Excuse us? But we're looking for a bigender Howdy Doody. Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|I'm right here. Squirrel and hedgehog 25.jpg|We need blueprints to build a new secret base. Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|Oh shit! Squirrel and hedgehog 25.jpg|Do it, or you'll get executed. Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|Fine. The Bathroom.jpg|(Howdy Doody leaves restroom) Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|Those two were weird. I'm going to bed. 1-dalek-front.jpg|May I carry you! Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|No thanks. 1-dalek-front.jpg|You sure? Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|Yes. I can walk. Scene Missing.PNG|(Howdy Doody walks to the room.) Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|The fuck? Jimmysavile.jpg|Surprise! Censor bar.png Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|That felt good, but I'm going to bed. Goodnight. Thenextday2.jpg Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|Good morning. Because I can't use the elevator, I'm going to jump out the window so I can seek for people to accept me. Kazootie.jpg|I didn't know that my rival Howdy Doody is transgender. Death to all f*ggots! Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|No, I'm bigender. Kazootie.jpg|Hmm, you're a different Howdy Doody. An imposter. The real one, Elmer, probably died in Vietnam. Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|He's still alive, actually. Kazootie.jpg|Really? Please show me proof. I know that his two hippie younger brothers are still alive. Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|He just is. Kazootie.jpg|Fine, I'll accept that he's still alive. Also, please revive my show. Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|I can't. Kazootie.jpg|Why? Category:1976 Films Category:Films